A sweet reunion
by Vhirdi
Summary: What will happen if an adventurous castanic and a high elf alchemist reunite after three years, will something spark or will this flame burn out? Rated M for sexual content in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A story from the game Tera with my characters Zarephta and Creselia.  
Rated M for explicit themes.

A sweet reunion

I was walking around the streets of Velika, taking the chance to relax as that was impossible when I was out adventuring. "It's good to be back again." I mumbled as I walked past some shops enjoying the smell of potions and fresh leather. As I was walking I let my gaze wander the eyecatching and colorful shops and when I looked back in front of me an enormous tiger was sprinting my way, a white tiger if you want to know, I stumbled out of it's way just in time landing on the cold stone the street was made of. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled knowing the person on the back of the tiger would probably not even hear. I stood up and wiped some dust and earth off my clothes. When I was about to start walking to my house, my eye fell on one particular shop. The shop had a white arch above the door that read "Levennill's potions". I grinned and started walking to the shop. The shop was very white on the outside with an occasional silver decoration I would call the full picture very sober.

As I opened the door a light bell rang and I could hear shuffeling behind some bookcases, then a voice called out "Yes, yes, I will soon be with you just a moment." I let the door fall shut with another ring of the bell and looked around. The inside of the shop was simple, yet charming enough not to be plain. The inside was also very white with some crystal objects on different stands. Potions were lined up against the wall and the bookshelves behind the counter held hundreds of books and scrolls. It was almost no different from what I remembered, I thought as I let out a soft chuckle. I thought back to my last adventure, climbing a mountain and entering a cave full of crystals whenever I would shive a light it would reflect on all of them, needless to say it was a breathtaking sight. I walked up to the counter and rang another bell hanging above the counter probably for if the doorbell wasn't heard. "I'm coming already don't be so impatient!" A voice yelled from behind the bookshelves. Just to annoy the person I rang the bell again, with a smug look on my face. This time I heard fast paced footsteps coming closer, you could practically hear how agitated the person was just by listening to their footsteps.

A fairly tall woman appeared with a scroll and a few ingredients in her hands, her platinum blonde hair was made into a french bun with her assymetrical bangs falling just above her left eye. Her sharp icy blue eyes were looking down at the scroll in her hands as she swiftly paced to the counter. Before giving me any attention she put the scroll down and silently stared at the inscriptions. Not feeling like disturbing her right now I checked out her body, it was on the thin side but with a few curves very typpical for a high elf. The dress she wore made sure to accentuate every curve she had, an icy blue dress easilyreaching her ankles with a daring split on the left side showing almost her entire leg. The dress was kind of thin and that made it obvious to the world she was definitly not wearing a bra, not that it was neccesary for her, she had average sized breasts, I would guess cup b, and the dress was definitly doing them justice.

Hearing a cough I looked up to her face and grinned "I'm back!" I said. She looked at me with a confused look on her face and then she said "Well, welcome back I guess?". "That wasn't exactly the warm welcome I was expecting." I said pouting. "Could you please pretend I don't know who you are and tell me?" She said still with the confused look on her face. "Whaaaat!? Don't tell me you've lost your memory! Zarepha? Zara? The girl with the flaming red hair and an equally flaming hot body? Probably the only friend you ever had?" I was almost shouting staring at her in awe. Her mouth then formed an 'o' and she flushed "You were gone for so long I-I didn't think..." she stuttered with red cheeks. "Hah! I would never leave this town for good, I wouldn't be able to tease you anymore!" I said taking a triumphant pose. She sighed before returning to her normal self "I'm glad you're back, but if you don't mind I want to practice some potions while you tell of your adventure to me." She said turning around and walking to her workplace. I silently followed her, all kinds of mischeavous ideas already forming in my head. 


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking to Creselia's workplace Icouldn't help but notice how much she had changed since the last time we saw each other, the changes were mostly physical though. I remember she still had a flat body just three years ago, now she had a womans body and I wasn't complaining. I kept silent while we were walking, taking her body in, wondering if she could feel me watching. We arrived at Creselia's workplace, it was totally different from her shop, most furniture was made of a deep brown type of wood with almost no extra decorations. On the floor was a warm red carpet with a few stains and burned spots that weren't there when I was here last time. Creselia was standing at a desk with different scrolls, devices and bottles with glowing liquids on it. I curiously looked over her shoulder, but the cryptic signs on the scrolls didn't make sense to me. "Could you not breathe right down my neck?" Creselia snapped. I put up my hands and retreated, then I started telling about my adventure while walking around the place touching everything I could. After a few minutes of exploring and story telling I fell silent as I spotted a curious flask containing a bright pink liquid standing on a high shelve. I pulled a chair to the shelve and climbed on top of it, reaching for the flask. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I heard Creselia yell before I grabbed the small flask and feeling the chair wobble underneath my feet and falling to the floor.

Tightly closing my eyes during my fall I prepared for the hard wooden floor. Instead I landed on something soft and just a fraction of a second later feeling something hard hitting one of my horns and shattering. After laying still for about half a minute I sat up and opened my eyes, as expected I had landed on Creselia and a pink liquid covered us both. I heard a groan and I quickly got off of her, brushing some hairs out of her face and picking some pieces of glass from them. She was just laying there groaning, feeling a little guilty, I picked her up bridal style and began to walk towards her living room. She stirred as I was walking up the stairs and I gently pressed a kiss to her forehead sensing she was a bit feverish, I wondered if it had something to do with the potion. I pushed the thought out of my head and laid her down on the couch. She stirred again and her eyes fluttered open, first with a confused expression then one of slight anger. She sat up and said "Do you always need to touch everything I tell you not to?" I looked into those ice-coloured eyes and saw that beside anger and annoyance there was a hint of something warm. "Alright, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I said pouting. The corner of her mouth twitched but she didn't reply. "What was that potion for anyway?" I asked curiously. "I don't know, I couldn't read the lable from where I was standing. But I think we will find out soon enough." She answered. "Could it kill us?" I asked feeling a sudden heat in my body. "No, I keep my deadly potions in a safe place. But it could still be bothersome, it could be a skin changing potion turning our skin green. But it could also just be a healing potion of some sort." She explained. I sat a bit closer to her so that we were almost touching, I don't know why but I just felt that I needed to be as close as possible to her. The heat in my body was continuously growing until it felt like lava was streaming through my veins. "Are you also feeling so hot?" I asked looking into her cool eyes. She nodded and seemed to be thinking really hard, then suddenly she looked shocked, turning to face me and putting a hand against my forehead. I flinched at the touch, but then leaned into it, suddenly craving bodily contact. "I-I think I know what kind of potion it was..." she said looking a bit nervous "It's a stamina potion." I looked at her with a confused expression "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "It's not for normal kinds of stamina..." she trailed off, probably hoping I understood where she was going with this, I didn't. She sighed and explained further "It is for when you, you know. I-in bed..." Her cheeks flaring up. "Oh." I said feeling my body react to her flustering.

"So it'll wear off after you've had sex?" I questioned. "That's what it should do, yes." She said softly looking away from me. I held her chin with my hand and turned her face to mine, taking in her beautiful features before pressing my lips to hers. I felt her kiss back almost immediately as she grasped my leather, skintight armor. I moved my hands so that one ofthem was at the base of her neck while the other rested on her thigh. When we parted we were both breathing heavily. My hands unclasped the collar of her dress as she began untying my armor at the front. Her dress feel down exposing her beautiful breasts, I cupped them for a few seconds and helped her untying my armor. We then both stood up to take off our clothes, exposing ourselves to eachother. As we were both standing in only our underwear we embraced eachother, exploring eachothers bodies. Kissing at her neck she whispered my name, that's when I realised that I had always thought about her this way. It saddened me to know that this would only be the effect of the potion, but when she nibbled at my ear my thoughts got lost in the moment. As I discarded her last piece of clothing she pressed herself against me, claiming my mouth. When I too was naked we stood there for a minute just taking eachother in. I pushed her down on the couch and looked up at her red face and messy hair, I grinned and let my hands roam her body. I smiled while pressing feather light kisses along her thighs, earning a soft moan with every kiss. I moved my body up to meet her lips as my hand reached lower, she moaned into our kiss and just slightly arched her back. I felt like I was on top of the world, pleasing the one I love. As my fingers reached deeper her hips moved with me in a steady pace. I gasped in surprise as she bit my shoulder just enough to leave a small mark. I began searching with my fingers for that one spot, feeling her tighten around me, I knew I had found it. As my fingers kept pushing at that one spot she was desperately moving her hips in pace with my hand. I moved down between her legs and sucked on the bundle of nerves located just above the place my fingers were. "KARAH!" She yelled, wich riled me up even further. I could feel she would not last very long anymore and softly nibbled on that same spot. Creselia cursed and I felt her tighten around my fingers, as she climaxed I decided to taste her for this might be the only time I would be able to. As she settled down I looked up at her, she was sleeping. I then sat on the couch for a few minutes contemplating what had just happened. Even though she was released of her heat I still wasn't and seeing her like this sure wasn't helping. 


	3. Chapter 3

...The feeling of her soft skin underneath my fingers, her silver hair let loose on the pillow, my own fiery red hair mixing in. Heavy breathing and whispers of eachothers names. A gasp and a soft moan, teeth nibbling at pointed ears. Red skin on white, like a battle in the snow. Butterfly-kisses down my body, moving slowly closer to the pooling heat just below my stomach. A flick of a tongue and a breathless plea to relieve me. Hands on my thighs and tongue exploring a newly found secret. Sweat making my body glisten in the moonlight, silver hair like the light reflecting on the moon. A finger curling into that one spot, driving me crazy to the point where my voice leaves my throat. My hips move with her hand, her tongue now trailing under my bellybutton making my stomache muscles flutter. Our movement speeds up, until I can't hold it anymore. I scream her name as I reach my highest point. She moves up to meet my eyes, smiling "This is delicious.".

I looked up from my iced drink, my face flushed. These thoughts had been invading my mind since the incident with the potion and no matter how many times I tried, my own hands would just not relieve me. "What does yours taste like?" Creselia questioned looking straight into my eyes with a satisfied look. Dirty images were already flooding my mind, but I managed to fake a smile and said "a mix of berries.". She looked a little worried "Is something wrong? Your face is quite red and you don't behave like you usually do." I shook my head and thought back to the events of yesterday. The potion, the awkward conversation... the sex. She seemed to ignore most of what happened yesterday. as I had left her that evening I had put her in some clothes and underneath a blanket, I had also opened the window for some fresh air. It was odd, because of the potion I had felt a constant need for relief since yesterday and there was literally no break whatsoever, it just kept going. So Creselia had asked me to go to a cafe with her and me being the dumbass I am agreed. And so here we were, me a horny girl almost drooling over her, a sophisticated woman with manners and an extremely good body. My face turned even more red at the memories of that body yesterday. "Alright, something is wrong. You're coming home with me so I can find out what's wrong." She proclaimed. Did she really just forget what happened yesterday? Ah well, I'll just go along with it, I mean it's not like I had anything better to do.

Arriving at her shop we walked over to her living room, I hadn't actually looked around before and when I did I noticed quite a few things. Like her love for glasswork, especially colored glasswork. Or the way she had one wall filled with family pictures, most of them I remembered, because we grew up together. As I looked at the wall of family pictures I could see one picture in particular that had sparked my interest, a picture of her and a young man holding hands and smiling. I feltmy stomach turn at the theories my mind came up with about the origin of the to ask her about it later I sat down next to her on the couch and a slightly cold hand touched my forehead staying like that for a minute or so. Then she asked me some questions about my health, after which she concluded I was not sick. I smiled in fake relief and looked at her, the question on my tongue, but she just read her notes and went through some scrolls. "Why don't you tell me more about your adventure?" She asked a smile playing along her lips. I started telling her of my adventure, travelling to different places and meeting different threats and she just smiled and nodded. "Did you meet someone you liked on your journey?" She asked. "Well, most people were nice to me so..." I started, but she cut me off "No I mean romantically!" She exclaimed excitedly. I stared at her for a moment and then started thinking back, there was one person... but it was more of a one time thing, or so I'd like to think. "Not really, it was mostly danger and exploration. There wasn't really time to fall in love." I said, voice soft. "That's a shame, I was looking forward to some spicy stories." She said as she pouted. I just smiled and then asked "Are you in a relationship right now?". She looked at me and said "Not currently..." I let out a sigh of relief "But not so long ago my boyfriend broke up with me so he could journey around and look for adventure, he reminded me of you actually." She admitted with a slight blush that only made me feel more turned on, reminding myself of my lips kissing those same red cheeks just yesterday. I brushed a piece of hair behind my pointed ear and asked "Why did he break up with you?" She looked a bit pained and said " He said that a break in our relationship would be better if he would go away for a long time, but I still miss him, you two are actually from the same country, he is also castonian." I felt a pang in my heart upon hearing she still felt for him, I immediately felt guilty for yesterday and I understood why she would just ignore what happened.

As she stood up I still couldn't help but look at the bounce of her breasts in that beautiful dress. While she went to get tea I stood up to look around the living room a bit more. First I went over to the picture, I noticed the man in the picture looked familiar. I shrugged it off and looked at some glass ornaments, then moving to a bookcase holding a few books about alchemy, a few about races and their bodies, different effects different potions have on different races... I looked up when I heard footsteps running up the stairs, quick small steps, then making their way to the living room almost jumpy. Turning around I saw an Elin in the opening of the door, an Elin with dark brown hair, a tanned skin, a raccoons tail and ears and a simple white dress with a simple white apron over it. Underneath the apron she wore a belt with different pockets, for alchemy ingredients I suppose, and some tools. She looked at me for a few seconds and then ran off. I walked over to the door opening when I heard the Elin talking to Creselia "Cressie, you can't just let any person in heat walk straight into your house! You don't know what they'll do!" She scolded. Then Creselia said "No no no, she is not in heat, I don't think Castonians have that, and she is certainly not any person, she is a childhood friend of mine." I could hear the amusement in her voice when she said that. "If she's your childhood friend then that's fine, but I am a hundred percent sure she is in heat. I can see it in her body-language, I can smell it even, she is desperate for a mate! But if you think you know what you're doing then I shall not stick my nose into it." The Elin stated. I raised my eyebrow, heat? Maybe the potion... I didn't have much time to think about it as I heard footsteps approaching the living room.

I quickly stumbled back to the couch, acting as if I didn't just eavesdrop on their entire conversation. I smiled when she came in with two cups of tea. As she put the cups onto the coffee table in front of me, I began thinking about what the Elin said, heat would be the right way to describe the abnormal warmth of my body... "...don't you agree?" Creselia asked smiling at me with those pearly white teeth, that were on my skin just half a day ago. I smiled and nodded. "Oh, and if you saw an Elin running around, that was Khascia she helps me run this shop. She can be a bit odd sometimes, but you know what they say 'You have to be odd to be number one'." She said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I was wondering who she was, she just stood there in the door opening and then ran off." I said, while my mind was beginning to wander to some more heated activities than just drinking tea. My face probably lit up because Creselia had a worried expression, maybe she was thinking about what Khascia had said to her in the kitchen... She then hesitated, opening her mouth but then closing it again. She looked at me nervously and I had no idea what she was trying to say, but I think I caught a glimpse of lust in her eyes, or it might have just been the potion messing with my mind. "About the potion yesterday... did you... um, d-did you... Has it's effects worn off yet?" She asked me looking very flustered. I was about to answer when I thought about how sad it would make her to be intimate with me, but lieing still didn't feel right. I wasn't sure of what to say.

Deciding that I had been selfish enough yesterday I said "Yes, I don't think the potion worked as you predicted it would, because it just disappeared this morning. It's just a bit awkward around you for me right now, you know, because of yesterday...". She nodded and said "I'm relieved you're no longer under it's effects and I think we need some time between us after what happened." She did indeed look very relieved, but I on the other hand felt nothing but a need for relief. I then thanked her for having me over and went on home. All of the shops were closed and it had become quite chilly outside, I sighed and began thinking about a possible solution to my problem. The obvious was ofcourse having sex, but there was noone around here I would like enough to have sex with. I wasn't someone who could just meet someone and just do it. As I wandered around town, not feeling like going home just jet, I thought back to everyone I ever had sex with. I think there were about two guys and three girls, but not all of them were in a relationship with me when we did it. I felt like drinking, so I entered the first pub I saw and told the bartender to get me a sweet alcoholic beverage. I sat there for an hour just drinking while my mind was coming up with possible solutions to my problem. I decided to call it a night, I paid and went home falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


End file.
